My Wish
by tiggerbounced
Summary: Tibette and Angelica. Just a cute fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** The L Word does not belong to me and neither does this beautiful song by Rascal Flatts.

Bette picked up Angie from her crib where she lay cooing and grabbing at her tiny feet.

"Hey boo… It's me, your Momma B. You're gonna be 1 soon, it seems like just yesterday that you were placed in my arms by the nurse in the delivery room."

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

"I want to make sure that you have the best childhood ever, that you enjoy every single day. I want to protect you from all bruises and scrapes, from heartbreak and sorrow. Everything."

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

"If you want to do something, just set your mind to it alright? You're a Porter, once we make up our minds, we can achieve anything. And when you're making up your mind, always consider what your heart wants. I know it can be hard when your head is telling you something else, but always go with your heart, then you'll never regret. Just like your Momma B did with your Mama T." Bette told Angie while rocking her.

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

"Never give up on what you want, your momma nearly gave up on your mama, but luckily I didn't. If not I wouldn't be here right now sweetie!"

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

Bette smiled as she saw Angie flash her the trademark Porter grin "Oh boo, you're so amazing, one smile from you and I just feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Now I know what your mama means when she says she's a sucker for the Porter smile!"

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

"I just want the best for you boo, I know your Momma B can be a bit demanding and overbearing at times, but just remember that I'm just looking out for your interests. I love you so much."

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

"I hope you achieve all that you want to, that you'll crush everything that stands in your way. I do hope you never find yourself working so hard till the point where you just snap, let me tell you, it's a horrible feeling and it just gets you into more trouble." Bette told Angie with a wry smile on her face.

"Oh yes, a lot of trouble young lady, it's no laughing matter!" Bette said in mock outrage as Angelica chuckled at her words.

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

"And when you're all grown up and blazing your own trail, remember your Momma B alright? Always remember that your Momma B loves you and wants you to be happy, that's all I want. That's enough for me." Bette cradled Angie close to her chest and planted a kiss on her forehead.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

"Well I hope you learn to move on from your mistakes but always keep them in your memory, to remind yourself of what not to do. Just like your amazing Momma B." Tina said as she entered the room, her voice cracking with emotion from listening to Bette talking to their daughter.

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

Bette gave Tina a loving smile and handed Angie over to Tina. Tina lifted Angie up and brought them face to face.

"Always cherish the ones who support you unconditionally, they will make mistakes but they did it out of love and that's the one thing you must always remember. Just like how I forgave your Momma B. Love can conquer everything and you're a product of that love, so you're unstoppable sweetie."

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

"Always find ways to impart the lessons you learnt to your friends, to people who need it. Ask your Auntie Shane, she's learnt many things from your Momma B and that helped her to avoid some of the same problems that your Momma and I went through."

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

"Everytime you fall down, pick yourself up again. Make sure that even if you fall, you are at peace with yourself over it. If you find a religion that you agree with, make sure you stay true to it." Tina said while she swung Angie from side to side, prompting a series of giggles from the adorable little girl.

"Tee? Seriously? You think she's gonna find a religion? One that accepts that she's biracial and has 2 lesbian moms?" Bette interjected.

"Who knows Bette? By the time she grows up, perhaps things would have changed." Tina reasoned. "Perhaps she will be the catalyst for change? Why do you think we're fighting so hard for equality, it's to make the world a better place for our little girl here," she finished while nuzzling Angie's nose, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

"I want you to follow your own path in life my darling. I know your Momma B and she's going to want to push you towards Art!" Tina said, sending a teasing glance at Bette.

Bette replied back in mock outrage "Well yeah and your Mama T is gonna want to steer you towards a career in film! Don't listen to her either alright boo?"

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

"We're gonna do our best to give you the best in life, you'll never have to worry about finances and stuff like that. We'll be the best parents you can ever have Angie, you'll be living proof that lesbians can raise a healthy, well-adjusted child."

"Bette!" Tina smacked Bette while holding Angie with one arm. "Don't listen to your Momma B, what she means is that she's proud of you, not that you're like some science experiment!"

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

"Of course I'm proud of her, I've been proud since the first instant I held her in my arms." Bette retorted, looking down at her baby daughter "You know that right boo?"

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

Bette moved behind Tina, to hold her while Tina held Angie "Boo, just do whatever you want in life, we'll always love and support you no matter what. Despite what we say alright?"

Tina laughed "You mean despite what _you_ say!"

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

"Hey! Stop attacking me here! Oh look T, she's falling asleep!" Bette's voice softened, feeling Angie's grip on her finger tighten in a bid to ensure that even in her sleep her Momma was there with her.

"Oh she's just so precious. Well it is late, almost midnight!" Tina said as she leaned back into Bette after lowering Angie gently back into her crib.

_This is my wish_

The two stood there, watching their daughter fall asleep steadily, stealing kisses now and then.

Finally the moment they were waiting for arrived, as the chime of the grandfather clock in their living room became audible, they leaned down to kiss either side of Angie's cherubic face, whispering to her "Happy Birthday my dear baby!"

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

"Momma B and Mama T love you so much!"

_May all your dreams stay big_

"Sweet dreams darling!"

**A/N: Now I'm not a mother, but I think this is a universal kind of hope that we have for our children and the youth of the world. The question is..what can you do to help them achieve what _they_ want? It doesn't have to be something big, but personally for me, for the first time, I'd like someone to just listen to my hopes and dreams with an open mind. Start with something small, you never know what you can accomplish! ;)**


End file.
